


Dark side of evil

by FouziaSmith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark, Gangs, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FouziaSmith/pseuds/FouziaSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- I warn you, the game has only just begun .<br/>- What game?<br/>- The game of " you belong to us "</p><p> </p><p>></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark side of evil

**Author's Note:**

> /! \ Souls sensitive refrain /! \
> 
>  
> 
> I am not responsible for what you can read on this blog because you have been warned. This fiction will be scenes LEMON (detailed sex scenes) but also of abuse, rape and torture.

PARTY I :

Outside, the wind is cold, there are not many people who will find this Monday morning . Destiny accompanied by two small children in her care during the day, they took the leadership of the private school is located about fifteen minutes walk from the family home . Two months already , time passes so quickly.  
Red and his little nose cheeks, Destiny left the children enter the classroom. She stood a few moments to look at the scenery . It cold it becomes unbearable , she decided to run and go but the French way noticed a Starbuck . Smiling she entered . In northern France , find a Starbuck is impossible, there must be one and surely the capital. No sooner had she entered, the smell of chocolate bread quickly rose to his face. Destiny waited his turn leaking became used by a charming server who could make her point.

\- A funny accent you have.  
\- I'm French .  
\- I love Paris ! The city of love , fashion . It must be beautiful there.  
\- I 'm not from Paris but in northern France .  
\- Oh , what can I get you ?  
\- I would like , if possible , a latte with two huge rolls chocolates.  
\- Gourmet I see, but you would not think . Not an ounce of fat .

She laughed , paid and laid on a table facing the window. The cold does not bother him that much. On Lens, the city where she was born and grew up , there is almost never the sun. The region is synonymous with igloo. The smell of bread made him out of his dreams , she munched a good chunk and let the flavors settle on his palace.

 

* / *

 

Once back after picking up children at mid-afternoon , she saw the parents of children preparing suitcases. Strictly anything out once more , she asked.

\- Why prepare your bags, she asked softly.  
\- We have to go , my husband did something stupid when he knows that he must speak nothing!  
\- I have not seen that it was one of Maryse .  
\- Children up your bags and prepare quickly , we leave in ten minutes , screamed the progenitor .  
\- Listen Destiny , we must go and leave you some time .  
\- But where I live me?  
\- You can stay here, but here little water, electricity will be cut. So in the meantime stay but you will find a place . Ideally, you go to France.

She could not answer , she saw all left , leaving her alone in doubt . Only once more . Even in another country, Destiny finds herself alone . Without her face carefully , salty beads rolled down his cheeks.

 

 

" Tears are a gift. Often crying after the error or neglect, revive our broken forces. "- Victor Hugo

 

 

* / *

 

The days passed without Destiny can not do anything . On London it's really hard to find a job as it is to our list of many graduate then with only a bachelor 's chances of finding a job are almost nil.  
She looked at her watch and saw that the little arrow on the new and great on eleven . She hurried to the store before it closes. London is a big city and yet stores therein is not open longer .

\- I have ten minutes , must speed up, blew Destiny shortness of breath .

This is what happens to people who do their shopping on the eve of a Sunday when everything is closed . The clock is ticking. It took almost five minutes to get to the small supermarket that is in a deserted London street . Quickly the small French and ventured into the shelves under the gaze surprised and worried manager, that Destiny does not live .  
Laden with tin , bags of pasta , sliced ham and chicken , two large bottles of water , a glass bottle of fresh orange juice, she walked to the single till now. The man , aged about forty years , chestnuts , face wrinkled eyes , salt and pepper hair , the slightly rounded body , rushed to go racing the girl while setting the clock hanging on the wall are of the supermarket. 21 : 59 . Once she had paid her shopping , the man was practically pushed out of the store and kissed with such speed the Iron Curtain that Destiny had barely time to catch his breath . She slowly lowered to the ground to put their shopping in plastic bags and began to hit the road .

 

 

* / *

 

In a dark alley , we saw six people. Among them, five men have something in common , the jacket . This jacket is all black with thin white line . On each jacket worn by men, there is a letter followed by the registered name of the gang. The sixth person that we find is a mature -aged man , half lying on the cold concrete covered in blood and various cuts inflicted by the five executioners.

\- I beg you , stop , I can not go , Josh yelled , the man on the ground.  
\- You wanted to fuck us asshole not believe we will have mercy on you , a man shouted to the typical skin, Zayn .  
\- And if you happened to serious things , pronounced slowly followed by a sardonic smile blond with an Irish accent, Niall .

 

Josh realized . No need to design or enter explanations , he knows what he's going through. Only death will be the top issue . Numerous are the times where he was witness to this kind of thing . It was not one of them , no one can be. Josh was a mere employee, handyman . He believed that he could surpass them , the leaders of the most famous gang in Northern Europe.  
They include , in order of importance :

Harrold Edward Styles, called by his friends Harry and other " justice." He is the one who decides whether or not you should take your life or what sentence you can get for treason. 

 

Zayn Jawaad Malik knew as the "man without a heart ," if you are in a street and he sees you, and on a whim he decides to rape you , he will.

Liam James Payne called " psycho " when he sees a pregnant woman and he bet with someone on the sex of the baby , he will find the woman , her stomach open and take the baby .

Niall James Horan called " rapist " , everyone goes, adults and children.

Louis William Tomlinson near Harrold, known as the " rat " wherever you go he knows . Even family secrets he may know. Despite her beautiful blue eyes, his childish area , Louis is one of the most terrifying there .

 

 

* / *

 

Josh Devine found himself naked, without any clothes to protect his manhood , with his feet tied behind his back handles . Niall unbuttoned his pants, he brought down the zipe his zipper . Without invitation, without agreement and preparation , he thrust his cock in anal Josh making gasping and screaming in pain . Harrold drew his last generation phone and filmed the scene while Liam forced his cock into a mouth Josh . Zayn merely masturbating in front of stage . Harry followed .

 

 

"Sex is the brain of instinct. "- Andre Suares


End file.
